Beyond The Singing
by FreakyGeek23
Summary: Sharma has been defeated, and Maerad and Cadvan leave Innail to journey to Lirigon, where Cadvan will continue to teach Maerad in The Arts. But what happens on the way changes everything.
1. Journeying to Lirigon

**I own NOTHING in this story...except maybe the inn, but that doesn't even have a name...It's all Allison Croggon's !**

**Please R&R! **

**More chapters coming soon!!**

Maerad slowly struggled to open her heavy eyelids, and was stunned for a moment as she tried to piece together the recent events of the previous day. She jolted upright, as thoughts of finding Hem raced through her mind. _I have to find him... _she thought, and then she remembered everything. The Nameless One was defeated, Hem was safe, and Maerad was finally going to receive exactly what she had longed for over the past long months; proper studying of The Arts. She was in Lirigon, as she and Cadvan had just arrived late last night.

The sun was already shining high in the sky, signifying how late she had slept. Maerad let her head drop slowly back to her pillow, and she smiled, thinking of how enjoyable the day, and the many days that followed, were going to be.

* * *

After spending a short time more in Innail after the celebration, Maerad and Cadvan had set off for Lirigon, where Cadvan would continue tutoring Maerad in The Arts, which she had so subtly touched on earlier in the year with Dernhil and Indik. The ride had not been nearly as dreadful as her previous journeys, now that The Nameless One was no more. However, it had not been pleasant either. The rain had drenched both travelers tirelessly, never seeming to exhaust itself. By the time they had reached the first inn at Milhol, they had already traveled across the mountains north of Innail, only to reach the unfathomable depths of the Weywood, which they had also trudged through.

The inn they arrived at was not the most well kept inn Maerad had stayed the night at, but, she thought, even the rough straw beds were better than the rough ground she had been sleeping on the past 3 weeks.

She sat down on the small sofa that was crammed into the room, and waited patiently for Cadvan to return. He said he had some "business to take care of," and would be back shortly.

Maerad was so lost in her own thoughts that she jumped when the door squeaked open and Cadvan entered, a satisfied, almost smug look on his face. He walked over to the sofa and sat down next to Maerad. "I have surveyed the area through which we still must venture, and, to me at least, it seems rather...how do you say, _blissful._"

Maerad simply stared at him, causing Cadvan to smirk playfully. "I'm sorry, I have absolutely no hint of what you could mean," said Maerad, beginning to get curious.

"Well of course you don't," replied Cadvan, "because you are simply not _looking._ I walked about a mile northwest of the inn, then sent out my hearing. I could hear a very small amount of anything, meaning that when we leave here, there are no more beds until Lirigon."

Maerad groaned, and let her head fall on the back of the sofa. "I should have guessed that you would find such distressing news amusing," she teased, opening her eyes to smile at Cadvan. "I, however, find it as it is; distressing."

Cadvan laughed, then leaned over and kissed her gently on the forehead. "Maerad, you never fail to brighten even the bleakest of moments." Maerad grinned then wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him softly, then more passionately. She pulled away, studying his earnest face.

"I don't know how I hid my love for you from you for so long," said Cadvan softly, stroking her hair. "My life would not be complete without you Maerad," he whispered, then kissed her gently on the mouth. "And now, we should probably get some well-deserved rest in a bed, rather than on the hard, cold ground of the Weywood."

They stood up from the sofa, and Cadvan stretched his arms above his head, yawning. "Yes, some rest would be well appreciated right now," he said, winking at Maerad. "But first, I do believe a bath is in order."

Maerad nodded, "A bath! By the light, how will I survive without baths these next few weeks!" Cadvan laughed, then walked into the small bathroom the inn provided their room with. Maerad made her way over to one of the beds, then realized, with a start that made her blood run cold, that there was only one bed, and it was not very large. Maerad assumed that this was because of the story Cadvan had the innkeeper believe; Maerad was his wife, and they had traveled long and tiresome days, wanting only some good clean sleep.

Maerad gulped. It was true she loved Cadvan; she had since the day she realized that he was the cloaked figure sitting amidst the ruins of Pellinor. However, sharing a bed with him was not exactly what she had intended...

She was so deep into her own thoughts that she did not hear Cadvan emerge from the bathroom, nor did she hear him come up behind her. He placed a hand on her shoulder, noting her shocked expression as she stared at the bed. "Well," he said softly, "I don't bite, but if you would prefer for me to sleep on the couch, that could be arranged..."

Maerad flushed with embarrassment. She had not meant for Cadvan to know her thoughts, but she should have known; Cadvan always seemed to know exactly what she was thinking. She hadn't meant to seem so self-centered. She shook her head slowly, then turned to look him in the eye. "No," she said, "It's alright. I think I can manage." She smiled then turned to receive her most-needed bath.

When she emerged from the bathroom, feeling more refreshed than she had in weeks, her fear of sharing a bed with Cadvan had vanished. She laughed at herself for being so irrational; Cadvan was a good, honest man with a kind heart, and she loved him. He would never try to do anything to her that she did not want 100 percent.

Maerad saw Cadvan already in the bed, his legs stretched out in front of him, propped up on a few pillows, reading one of Dernhil's books of poems that he had brought along. He looked up when he heard her come in and smiled, patting the space beside him. She made her way over to the bed, then climbed up beside him, laying her head on his shoulder. He kissed her shining, wet hair then wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Should I move to the couch? Or will this suffice?" he asked teasingly.

Maerad looked up at his calm, gentle, handsome face, and replied, "This will do perfectly. Besides, what is a couch next to an proper bed? Well, sort of..." Cadvan flashed her a brilliant grin, then returned to his book. Before she knew it, Maerad was out cold.

**Ok everyone, this is my first fanfic, so let me know what you think! More chapters are coming soon, maybe even today!!! **


	2. The Nightmare

**Ok, again, I own nothing sadly, I only own vaguely the idea...**

**Please R&R!!**

_Maerad dreamt. She dreamt of a blackened, charred landscape, suffocated by the fear and sickness of the townsfolk, and the bloodlust and rage of Sharma's army. She walked through the burned cottages, making her way slowly through the ragged, dead-faced people who had no hope for themselves or anyone they knew. Maerad knew not why she was walking through this oppressing, ghastly scene, she only knew that she could not stop. Some dark, cold force was at work inside of her, pulling her slowly towards...towards something not even Maerad herself could name. _

_As she continued to walk, she felt no feeling. Just a dead numbness that consumed her entire body. She felt no feeling towards any of the burning bodies, shrieking children, or already dead families. She felt only the need to arrive at her unknown destination. Suddenly, a limp body of a middle aged boy was flung her direction. As she looked closer, it wasn't a middle aged boy at all; it was a young man. It was Hem. _

_His eyes were glazed over and sightless. his mouth was set in a grim line. He was dead. _

Maerad woke up to find Cadvan leaning over her worriedly, propping himself up on his pillow, a concerned look on his tired face. She felt something wet and hot streaming down her cheeks. Cadvan said nothing, only embraced her trembling body and stroked her hair. She sobbed on his shoulder for what seemed an eternity, until there were no tears left to shed. Her entire being shook with unimaginable force. A dark presence still lingered from her dream, looming over her mind like a shadow blocking out the sun's rays. She lifted her head, looking into Cadvan's deeply concerned eyes.

He released his arms from around her and braced her shoulders with his hands. "What did you dream, Maerad?" he asked gently. Maerad described the nightmare to him, willing herself not to burst into a fresh batch of tears. When she had finished, Cadvan leaned back against his pillow, contemplating.

"What do you think it could mean Cadvan? Do you think Hem has died? And if so, why? How?" more tears threatened to spill over at any moment. Ever since she and Cadvan had found Hem, barely getting by living with the caravan, she had loved him as if they had never been separated that despicable day when Pellinor was sacked. To think that the only family she had left had perished a death that she knew not even the cause of was too much to bear.

"No, I think Hem still lives. With that said, I know not what this dream could mean. The Nameless One has been defeated, and with him all servants of the dark that looked to him for command. Furthermore, your dream seems to take place in the Forsaken Lands, not anywhere near Turbansk." Cadvan was lost in thought for a moment, then continued, "No, I think your dream may simply mean that the darkness you witnessed is no more. I however did not experience the nightmare, so that is only a vague assumption."

Maerad nodded, somewhat comforted that Cadvan, being a Truthteller, did not seem to think that Hem was dead. Yet somewhere, deep inside her, she knew that her dream had a deeper meaning, and she knew she had to figure it out. The question looming inside her entire being, however, was did she want to...

**R&R to see chapter 3!! Coming Soon!!!!**

**I know this chapter was really short, but it was kind of a fill in...it didn't fit well in chapter one...**

**PLEEEAAASSSE R&R!!!!! I desperately need it!**


	3. The Plains of Annar

**I, still, own nothing. Zip! Zilch! Nadda!**

**R&R everyone! Chapter 4 won't happen if you don't! **

"I'm cold, tired, and wet." complained Maerad, not for the first time that day. They had left the ramshackle inn early that morning, almost glad to get away from the stinking filth of the place.

"I seems to me as though we're going to have to put up with the rain for quite a while. And believe me, I dislike the idea as much as you Maerad," Cadvan said, glancing over at her, hunkered down atop Keru, her cloak wrapped tightly around her shivering form. He felt a pang of guilt for dragging her from her sleep so early, especially after her restless night last night. "Maerad," he began gently, "We could turn around if you wish..."

Maerad looked up at him, startled. "By the Light, no! If this blasted weather plans to continue raining as you think it does, then I wish to get through it as quickly as possible! The closer we are to Lirigon, the better! And besides, almost anything is better than that filthy, stinking inn!" A look of disgust fleeted across her face.

Cadvan laughed, his dark, sopping hair thrown back from his face. "Maerad, I never will be able to understand you." He let out a small chuckle, then shook his head. "Then onward we trudge!"

Maerad smiled, wondering how she had gotten lucky enough to be loved by a man like Cadvan.

They quickened their pace, Maerad soothing Keru in the Speech to lift her spirits. She was very reluctant to go any faster than she was already going, due to the cold rain.

They traveled for hours through nothing but flat land, the Broken Hills eventually fading away at their left. The rain finally lifted, brightening all their spirits, and they quickened their pace even more. For some time, Maerad and Cadvan rode along in companionable silence.

Cadvan finally spoke. "I think we should begin searching for someplace to stay the night, Maerad. Darsor and Keru are becoming weary." Maerad nodded her silent agreement, and they began keeping a watchful eye for someplace suitable. They finally came across a small ditch, scarcely big enough for the two of them and the horses.

"It isn't in any way very guarded, but I guess it will have to do," noted Maerad. "The sun set long ago, and we have a long day of traveling ahead of us tomorrow." Cadvan nodded his agreement, and the two set to work weaving a glimmerspell and a shield around their shelter. Although The Nameless One had been defeated, dark forces were still at work in certain parts of Annar.

Despite the cold and the still damp atmosphere, Cadvan and Maerad slept peacefully that night, feeling no need to keep watch. The next morning, they set out again early. This pattern continued for weeks on end, much of the time with heavy rains falling and soaking the travelers to the bone.

_FIVE WEEKS LATER_

Maerad opened her eyes, surprised to find the sun shining brightly and no rain falling. She sat up and looked about. They were on a never ending plain of grass. Cadvan sat behind her, their meager portions set out before him. "Breakfast, my Lady?" he teased playfully, "for the day has passed, and My Lady has slept till near noon." He winked at Maerad, making her heart leap. Cadvan was at his best when he was in a playful mood.

"Breakfast? I daresay you mean lunch, good sir, if it is indeed as late as you deem it to be," Maerad shot back. Cadvan laughed, a sound that made her heart leap even higher, and nodded.

"Yes, I suppose you are right Maerad. You outwit me again." They ate lightly, then packed up to leave. "We should arrive in Lirigon today, if all goes well." Cadvan observed, studying the blurred outline one the horizon. He sighed. "Finally. At last I am lucky enough to set eyes on Lirigon once again."

Maerad smiled. "I cannot wait to see it!" she exclaimed, winning another smile from Cadvan.

"And see it you shall!" he replied, then they set off.

The two traveled for a few hours, each lost in their own thoughts. Suddenly, Maerad felt a nauseating twisting inside her stomach, causing her to fall off Keru. She writhed on the ground, as the pain became stronger and stronger. Then she cried out. It was no longer only pain, it was a darkening presence, eating away at her innards. Cadvan was suddenly there, his face pale, causing the scar on his cheek to stand out stronger than ever.

"Maerad! Maerad!" He called out, trying to soothe her. He frantically looked over her, finding no sign of a physical wound. Maerad cried out, the dark presence destroying her from the inside out. Cadvan called out to her, seeing nothing else he could do.

_Elednor, come back to me. Elednor..._

The pain stopped, and Maerad's vision went blurry. She lay limp on the ground, seeing only Cadvan's pale face before everything went black.

**R&R!!! **

**Also, I do appreciate criticism, as I'm not a very good writer...help me in any way you can!**

**By the way, I also enjoy cliffhangers, as you can see!**


	4. The Dark Yet Remains

**Ok, so this chapter may not be the best, so if you have any suggestions, review and let me know!**

**R&R!**

"Maerad...Maerad..." a distant voice called, growing louder by the moment. Maerad struggled to open her eyes, and then closed them again quickly. The light was blinding. And where was she?

A wave of panic washed over her. _Where was she_? What had happened? And where was Cadvan?

"By the Light Maerad, you're awake!" Cadvan's voice was like a drink of fresh water after weeks in the desert. Maerad opened her eyes once again; the light wasn't nearly as bright this time.

"Cadvan, w-where...h-h-how...?" she stammered, hopelessly confused. This couldn't possibly be Lirigon, could it? And if it was, how did Cadvan manage to get her here? She glanced around at her surroundings.

She was in a brightly lit room, with a fire crackling in the fireplace across from the bed she was laying in. There were couches and chairs heaped with lush pillows sitting in front of it, and a bookcase stacked high with books. She was lying in a canopied bed with rich red blankets and pillows. Maerad stared in wonder. She finally looked up at Cadvan, who had a worried expression on his pale face.

"Lirigon, Maerad. You're in Lirigon. Now, I wish to know what exactly happened on-"

"But, how? How did you get me here?" Maerad interrupted.

Cadvan heaved an exasperated sigh, then smiled grimly. "After your...collapse...I panicked. I didn't know what had happened to you! I finally decided, after frantically considering my options, that Lirigon would be the safest place to be, and the Bards here could probably nurse you back to consciousness. I set you behind me on Darsor, and led Keru. Now, Maerad of Pellinor, I wish to know what exactly happened on those plains." Cadvan had a stern look on his face, yet Maerad saw, with a start, that there was fear in his eyes...fear of what, she did not know.

"I-I don't know Cadvan. One minute I was fine, and the next, there was a terrible pain, a twisting inside of me. Then-then I felt...something...shift, so to speak. Like the pain was making way for a different _kind_ of pain. It felt...dark..." Maerad looked up, at a loss for words, and saw that Cadvan was now openly expressing his fear. She suddenly felt very much alone and vulnerable.

"Maerad, I'm afraid we have stirred the Dark. When The Nameless One was defeated, all was thought to be well. I think it is not. Some other Dark presence has been awakened by his death, Maerad. I think it is not stronger, but more numerous. More...determined." Cadvan hung his head, and they sat there for some time, each pondering their situation. Cadvan finally raised his head, only to see Maerad, looking as helpless as a small child. Her face was pale, her eyes distant and wide in fear. He felt a pang of grief. His beloved Maerad was in danger once again.

Maerad suddenly looked at Cadvan, a single tear escaping her eyes and running down her cheek. More soon followed, and before long she was crying into Cadvan, him stroking her hair and holding her tight as sobs racked her body.

Maerad eventually pulled away, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "Why, Cadvan?" she asked quietly. "Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't His defeat have been the end of it? Why...?" She trailed off, getting a distant look in her eyes once again. Cadvan cringed. Why did she seem to ask him the one question he had no answer for?

"I...I don't know, Maerad, I don't know."

They sat in silence for some time, each thinking their own thoughts. Cadvan glanced up at Maerad. Her face was in her hands, and she was hunched over, her body trembling. He reached up and touched her hand. She lifted her head, her eyes sunken in, her face surprisingly pale.

Cadvan reached his hand up to her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "It's going to be ok, Maerad. We'll be ok." Maerad smiled, however pained it may be, and leaned forward, kissing Cadvan lightly on the mouth.

"As long as I have you, I know it will be," she said, kissing him again. Cadvan smiled into the kiss, knowing the same was true for him. As long as he had his sweet Maerad with him, everything would turn out okay.

**Ok, hope you liked it! R&R! Chapter 5 coming soon (hopefully, if I get enough reviews!) **


	5. A Pleasant Surprise

**Finally, chapter 5! Sorry about the wait...**

**Read and review!!!**

Lirigon was even more astounding beyond the walls of Maerad's bedchamber. Unlike Norloch, Lirigon had a more humble beauty. The ceilings throughout the main corridors were high, with a marbled look about them. Rich carpets and tapestries hung in every room, embroidered with the steadiest of hands in gold and silver.

The bards of Lirigon were a kind, gentle folk, as were the townspeople. Everyone seemed to know Maerad, and greeted her with smiles and gifts, which she learned quickly to politely refuse.

"Defeating the Nameless once and for all is no small thing, love," had been Cadvan's simple reply when Maerad had come to him wide eyed after a day of exploring. "You're bound to be well known."

After only a few days in the school, Maerad knew her way around as if she had lived there her whole life. She made many friends, her favorite being the librarian, Draya. Maerad spent many evenings in the library, simply poring over the many books it held. Draya was always ready to help, and enjoyed Maerad's company as much as Maerad enjoyed hers.

One morning, Maerad awoke especially late. She had stayed up the night before at a feast held in celebration of her and Cadvan's arrival, and afterward she had composed a letter to Hem. He had continued with Saliman to do what they could with the remains of Turbansk.

Maerad stretched, content to do nothing at the moment but lay there. After some time, she pulled herself out of bed and put on one of the richly colored gowns that had been provided for her. Just as she was finishing the buttons, there was a soft knock at her door. "Come in!" she called cheerily.

Cadvan stepped into the room, smiling when he saw Maerad. "Ah, good you're dressed. Come with me, there is someone I want you to see." He winked mischievously, then walked out of the room. Maerad hurried after him, curious to see who the special someone was.

They walked through the many corridors, stopping only for Maerad to grab a quick snack from the kitchen. Cadvan stopped in front of the door leading to the main hall. "Now, Maerad," he began, smiling, "I...well, you will see, soon enough."

Maerad was wracking her brain, trying to figure out who this person could be, just as Cadvan opened the door. Her eyes widened in shock, and she cried out in joy. "Silvia!" she exclaimed, running into the hall.

Silvia stood from the couch where she had been sitting, and expression of pure joy on her face. "My dear Maerad!" Silvia cried, embracing her. They pulled away, Silvia holding Maerad at arm's length. "My, you've grown so much! I don't mean in height either. You, Maerad, have become quite the young woman! Oh, how you remind me of my daughter..." she trailed off, a smile spreading across her face.

"It's so good to see you Silvia!" Maerad proclaimed, embracing her once again. She suddenly remembered Cadvan standing in the doorway. "Cadvan, how could you!" she cried, wagging her finger at him playfully. "You should have told me!"

"Ah, yes, but in doing so I would not have gotten to see the surprise on your face when you walked into this room!" Cadvan replied, walking over to where the two were standing. He walked up behind Maerad, placing his hands on her shoulders. "And that, Maerad, is something I would not want to miss." He placed a small kiss on her cheek. "I shall leave you two some time to catch up. We do, however, need to council with Silvia later. I will come find you later." He gave Maerad's shoulders and affectionate squeeze, and walked from the main hall.

Maerad turned to Silvia, and saw a shocked expression on her face. "Please pardon me for asking, Maerad, but...did I, perhaps, miss something?" she asked, a smile creeping across her face. Maerad sat next to her, confused.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, then bent her head, blushing. She was not good talking about these things. "Well..." she began, then gave up, blushing deeper.

Silvia laughed, a light, musical, airy sound. Maerad looked up, smiling shyly. "Ah, Maerad, there is no shame in love. The Ways of the Heart are complicated roads, and only the wise travel them surely." She took Maerad's face in her hands, placing a light kiss on her forehead. "I am very happy for you. Cadvan is a noble man, with a true heart, bringing with it a true love."

Maerad smiled, overwhelmed with gladness. Silvia was here, finally, and for the moment, her entire being was at peace.

**Ok, hope you liked it! R&R! Please!!!**


	6. Council of Friends

**Ok, this chapter may be semi-lengthy, but there was a lot of preparation for the later explaining to be done! I hope that makes sense...**

**Also, this may not be the best chapter...review and let me know what you think! It's kind of late...**

**R&R please!**

Silvia and Maerad walked through the many courtyards of Lirigon, talking of things that mattered, and those that didn't. Maerad accounted briefly her collapse on the plains, and Silvia told Maerad of all that had happened in Innail since she and Cadvan had left the many weeks before.

"Oh, Maerad, you should see it!" she said delightedly. "The gardens are in full bloom, and the Innail fesse is livelier than ever!" She sighed happily. "If only I could share it with you! Innail at its finest!" Maerad smiled, imagining her and Silvia strolling luxuriously through the lush gardens, talking of nothing, as they were now.

They walked in companionable silence for a while, each lost in her own thoughts. The world was alive with birdsong, yet the silence was peaceful.

Rapid footfalls on the path jolted Maerad and Silvia from their thoughts. They turned to see Cadvan, hurrying toward them.

"By the Light, I am glad I found you two!" he said breathlessly. "Maerad, I think it is time we alert Silvia of our thoughts." He gave her a meaningful look, which she understood immediately; it was time for council with Silvia. A jolt of regret shot through her. How I wish I could have forgotten, she thought forlornly, following Silvia and Cadvan back into the School.

They made their way into Cadvan's bedchamber, one similar to Maerad's, only with an intricate floor rug in the middle of the room. They took their seats on the rich red couches and chairs, all heaped high with lush pillows. Maerad felt the oppressive feeling she had pushed from her mind when they first arrived return, bringing with it a menacing fear. She cringed, thinking of what could possibly provoke that fear, and took her seat close to Cadvan on the couch. He smiled at her encouragingly. She tried to smile back.

"I have invited Draya to come meet with us as well, Maerad," said Cadvan carefully. "I do hope you won't mind...I found her a good source of information for us; she has had her dealings."

Maerad looked up, surprised at the mention of Draya's name. Other than her loved ones, Draya was the one person in Lirigon she trusted fiercely. Just as these thoughts were passing through her mind, there was a soft knock on the door, and Draya entered. She was clad in the standard black robes of the bookkeepers, yet something about her glowed. Maerad noticed a small, blue jewel resting on her forehead, attached to the circlet she wore on her silky black hair. It gave her a certain aura that Maerad had not noticed before.

"Welcome, Draya, do join us," said Cadvan politely. Draya nodded shyly, then took her seat across from Silvia. "You're just in time." Maerad noticed with a shock that Cadvan seemed rather...stiff.

"Silvia, Draya, I must warn you, the news we bear is rather shocking," he began. Maerad felt another pang of fear, and scooted closer. "As you know, Maerad and I left Innail many weeks prior to now to journey here and continue Maerad's studies." And so Cadvan accounted their tale, from their journey to the plains near Lirigon, Maerad's collapse, their suspicion, up until that very moment.

When he had finished, both Silvia and Draya seemed rather pale, only worsening Maerad's fears. "Well, what do you think?" she practically whispered, not really wanting her suspicions confirmed. Silvia spoke first.

"I'm sorry Maerad; I believe you and Cadvan are correct in assuming that the Dark has not yet been defeated. Although I am skeptical; how could the Dark continue to stay so strong, when the Nameless has been defeated?" she sighed thoughtfully.

"I agree," said Draya slowly. "I believe the Dark still seeks Maerad; perhaps for revenge, perhaps for its own dark purpose. We cannot be sure."

"Those were our thoughts as well," said Cadvan grimly. "We have only come to one conclusion though, and that was the same as you; the Dark still seeks Maerad, for whatever purpose." Cadvan paused, lost in thought. Maerad suddenly remembered something.

"Oh!" she piped in. "I forgot to mention my dream, Cadvan!" Cadvan looked at her sharply, his interest sharpened. Maerad retold her dream, pausing when she discovered Hem was dead. Cadvan's face had grown more pale as her retelling progressed.

"Maerad, if this is indeed a fore dream, as I think it is, it does not bode well for us. It could mean many things, and I have only a few vague guesses as to what that could be. It could be, as much as I wish it is not, that Hem is in fact dead." at this Maerad's heart jumped into her throat. She had managed to push that possibility from her mind. "It could also be," Cadvan continued, "that we have need to travel to where ever your dream took place. I do not yet know where that could be."

"Do you think it may be," began Sylvia thoughtfully, "that the dream was a warning? Perhaps the Dark wants you to travel that way. In which case, you would need to exercise extreme caution."

"I think that is probably very likely," said Draya abruptly. Maerad noticed that she had been silent most of the council. "Unless my Knowing fails me utterly, I think the dream was no doubt a warning. A warning you must, I think, take no heed of. I believe you have need to travel to the place of your dream, Maerad, though I haven't the slightest idea where that might be." She suddenly fell silent, her head bent. "I think we have all had our dealings with the Dark; some, more than others." She shot Cadvan a meaningful glance, causing him to cringe.

Maerad could barely conceal her shock. Draya, the kind Bard, was accusing Cadvan because of his younger years? A wave of anger swept through her. No matter what danger they were in, she was certain that none of it was Cadvan's fault. She swiftly glanced at Draya, only to find Draya looking straight at her. Maerad glowered at her for a moment, then turned away.

"Well, I do believe it is time for some wine!" announced Cadvan, quickly standing. "Won't you all accompany me to the dining hall?" Maerad stood as well, quickly taking Cadvan's hand. They left the room silently, each in their own thoughts.

When they arrived outside the dining hall, Maerad hung back. Cadvan and Silvia entered, leaving Maerad alone with Draya. As soon as the door had closed, Draya looked up at Maerad, a single tear escaping down her cheek. "Maerad, please forgive me!" she pleaded.

Maerad was completely taken aback. This was one thing she had not expected. She suddenly found she couldn't bring herself to scold this kind Bard. "Of course Draya, of course. Just tell me, why ever did you say such things about Cadvan?" Draya lifted her head, a look of confusion on her face.

"What things about Cadvan? I don't recall..." Recognition swept across her face. "Oh, my dear Maerad, I was not speaking of Cadvan back at the council!" she gave a pained laugh. "So, I suppose you do not know..."

"Do not know what?" asked Maerad, now thoroughly confused. "Do tell me Draya!"

Draya glanced at Maerad, looking strangely ashamed. "I will, but not now. When things are more private and we are not expected by others." She smiled slightly, as the two of them entered the dining hall.

**Ok, again, R&R!**

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
